Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル, Gaburieru) is one of the four Seraphim archangels in the service of YHVH. Usually seen with Raphael, Uriel and Michael. History In Abrahamic religion (which encompasses Christianity, Judaism and Islam), Gabriel is a high-ranking messenger angel. His/her name means "Master who is of God" and is known to be the left hand of God and the embodiment of the Holy Spirit, in contrast to Michael who is the right hand of God. To Christians, his/her primary task is that of a messenger who told Elizabeth that she would bear John the Baptist and Mary that she would bear Jesus, meaning he/she is remembered each Christmas/Advent as the messenger of the Annunciation or Immaculate Conception (it was also Gabriel who asked Mary to name her son Jesus, meaning "savior".) He/she is also mentioned as announcing the prophecy of seventy weeks to Daniel and is also recognized as St. Gabriel, the patron saint of communications workers. By Muslims, he is especially noted for revealing the Qur'an to Muhammad and for being the messenger that tells prophets of their obligations. In Islam, Gabriel is the highest-ranking angel, while Raphael is the second. He is also called the Holy Spirit in Islam. While typically thought to be male or of a neutral gender in early texts, some schools of thought believe that the portrayal of Gabriel's feminine face in art denotes that Gabriel is in fact a female angel. This may be in contrast to Michael's male role as the right hand of God, but the subject is still largely debated in religious circles. When portrayed as a female, she often holds a lily, suggesting her gentle feminine nature. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Clan (Boss on Chaos and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan (side character) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race (boss) *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Shitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Daitenshi Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Empress Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Empress Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race (Optional Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Daitenshi Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Uriel, Raphael and Michael, Gabriel is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game-- the seraphims, and one of the most powerful angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the third floor, stating if the player isn't law aligned that there can only be one penance for the protagonist's crimes against God: "the sting of death". After this, he will proceed to enage the hero in an entirely optional boss-fight, as the hero can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Gabriel's room. In the Law route, Gabriel instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required for a triple fusion with Uriel and Raphael to be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring", a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Once Uriel, Raphael, Michael, and the fake YHVH are defeated, the remaining Senator reveals herself to be Gabriel, who was told to distance herself from the others by the orders of the One God, the real YHVH. If you defeat the real YHVH on the path of Law, she states that you still have a purpose, and tells you to go to Eden. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' If you are against Chiaki's (or the female classmate's) Reason of Yosuga, you are forced to fight against Uriel, Gabriel, and Raphael. Otherwise, you fight Futomimi. Afterwards, you can fuse a Throne with Raphael to get her. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Gabriel is an ultimate Persona, only accessible if the player recruits Eriko Kirishima as she is her rightful owner. The player needs the Lily Material Card before she can be summoned. Her appearance is that of a woman wearing a beige and green suit. Six wings composed of pipes (reminiscent of pipe organs in churches, reminding her angelic status) are attached on her body. Even her hair is substituted by pipes. Like her older design, she still holds a lily in her right hand. Gabriel excels at ice and holy spells and is immune to those elements. Her ultimate spell, Release Jail, is not only the strongest ice spell in the game, but also making her crucial to perform the ultimate ice-elemental Fusion Spell, Ice Jihad. She is also capable of using recovery skills but has a weakness against darkness and nuclear elements. ''Persona 3'' Gabriel can generate a Heart Item, Frozen Stone, which nullifies ice damage directed towards the bearer. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Five years ago, members of the Karma Society captured four devouring angels. Their minds have eroded to the point that they start questioning if they're human. But then their demon memories kicked in, which ran parallel to Shin Megami Tensei II, including the building of the Millennium Kingdom and turning betrayers to stone. Then they would attack because they can't control their thirst. Should the player pursue them, Serph and company fight Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel twice, once when you find them by themselves; and once in a single battle, facing each one of them and then finally Michael, one at a time. Gabriel resides in the Karma Tower at the top most floor, twenty. Her skillset involves a wide range of status ailment inflicting skills including some unique skills such as Wicked Curse, which inflicts damage and places random status ailments on the entire player party. She is weak to wind based skills. When she is at critical HP, she will tell the party, "Be warned... Your foe still remains...". Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: White Book'' Gallery Image:GabrielSMT.jpg|Gabriel as she appeared in Shin Megami Tensei Gabriel Megaten 2.GIF|Gabriel as it appears in Megami Tensei II Gabriel.GIF|Gabriel as it appears in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Gabriel 02.PNG|Gabriel's boss sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Gabriel SMT 2.PNG|Gabriel as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei II Gabriel.PNG|Gabriel in Majin Tensei Gabriel4.PNG|Gabriel in Majin Tensei II Gabriel2.JPG|Gabriel as seen in Soul Hackers gabriel model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Gabriel LB3.PNG|Gabriel as it appears in Last Bible III Image:GabrielP2EP.jpg|Gabriel as she appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Image:Gabriel.png|Gabriel as she appears in Persona 3 Poster06.jpg|Official poster book art by Kazuma Kaneko gabriel.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. Trivia *Aside from Jesus, who appears in Persona 3 as Messiah, Gabriel is the only Persona actively involved in one of the Mysteries of the Rosary (the Annunciation is the First Joyful Mystery, with its fruit considered to be humility). Category: Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Daitenshi Clan Category:Seraph Race Category:Empress Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Boss Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Tenshi Clan